Jugando a la Ruleta Rusa
by PlayingRussianRoulette
Summary: Un FanFic acerca del ex-cantante del grupo de música de las Vegas, Escape the Fate, Ronnie Radke.
1. Información

Antes de leer, os hago dejo los nombres de las personas reales de los personajes primarios (buscad fotos en Google si queréis), para que os orientéis en su aspecto físico.

Ronnie: Ronnie Radke

Juliet: Brittany Kramer (con pelo negro, rosa y azul)

Cyrshalle: Hanna Beth (con pelo negro)

Max: Max Green

Robert: Robert Ortiz

Omar: Omar Espinosa

Bryan: Bryan Monte Money

Los personajes son de la banda de música Escape the Fate, y Juliet y Crysthalle son invención mía.

No son hechos reales ni nada parecido, no está basada en la vida de ellos, aunque he intentado regirme un poco por la edad y las fechas para ciertas cosas.

Espero que os guste la historia, como a mí escribirla.


	2. Un día rutinario

Cap. 1 - Un día rutinario… o no tanto.

_Abril de 2002._

_-Juliet POV-_

Me fastidiaba tener que levantarme a las 7 de la mañana, simplemente para maquillarme e ir bien al instituto. Repetir curso me mataba, pues estaba dando lo mismo que el año pasado.

Sinceramente, atiendo en clase y me entero de las cosas. Pero a la hora del examen siempre me da el típico blancazo, y la vocecilla de mi cabeza me dice "Vamos, Juliet, esto te lo sabías… Coño, claro que me lo sabía. En pasado". Además, es un engorro tener que aguantar a la gente de un año menos, más cuando son todos unos catetos, inmaduros y mono-neuronas. Me miran mal por el simple hecho de vestir y maquillar diferente a ellos. Precisamente, mis queridos padres se pusieron de acuerdo para mandarme a un colegio privado, de esos que te que obligan a llevar uniforme y seguir algunas doctrinas de imagen.

Dejando a un lado esto…

Me encaminé al baño, dispuesta a arreglarme, a pesar de que la cara de zombie del espejo se quejase. Terminé veinte minutos más tarde, y ya metida en el uniforme, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y entré en la cocina. No me molesté mucho en prepararme el desayuno, con que a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa esperando a que llegase Crysthalle.

En pocos minutos apareció por la esquina de mi manzana, y esperé hasta que llegase a mi posición.

- Hey, Crys, ¿qué hay? –pregunté sonriendo mientras me ponía a la par suya, caminando hacia el instituto.

- No mucho, la verdad… Bueno, ¿te puedes creer que se me acaba de apagar el mp3? Y eso que lo puse a cargar ayer a la noche. Esto es increíble, justo en la canción que más me gustaba de… -ella siguió con su cháchara.

Sonreí. Crysthalle era la única en quien podía confiar con plenitud. Desde pequeñas nos habíamos criado juntas, y no había día que no nos viéramos. Siempre hemos sido como hermanas, inseparables, uña y carne. En vacaciones convencíamos a nuestros padres para ir al mismo sitio y así poder estar juntas. Y no sólo eso, sino que compartía los mismos gustos musicales que yo, hacíamos todas las cosas habidas y por haber unidas. Muchas veces solían confundirnos. Ambas llevábamos el pelo negro largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, cardado y alguna que otra mecha de color; abusábamos un poco del eyeliner y las sombras negras; nuestra forma de vestir se basa en color oscuros y chillones, haciendo contrastes. Mucha gente nos clasificaba de "góticas", "emos", "punks"… Pero nosotras siempre decíamos que teníamos estilo propio, y así era.

Seguimos hablando de camino a "nuestro infierno personal" (así llamábamos al instituto), de cualquier cosa que nos pareció oportuno comentar. Llegamos hasta la puerta y entramos. Nos despedimos en el hall, quedando a la hora de almuerzo en el comedor, y cada una se fue a su clase.

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo que rezaba "2º de Bachiller". Suspiré con acritud. Hacía 19 años este año, y seguía en 2º de Bachiller, cuando debería estar ya en la Universidad. Había repetido este mismo curso por habérmelo tomado a la ligera, pues pensé que iba a ser tan fácil como primero; y… qué chasco me llevé.

Dejé que mis pies me arrastrasen hasta mi aula, y de forma mecánica fui al fondo de la clase, donde se encontraba mi mesa junto a la ventana. Las vistas no eran magníficas, ya que de fondo se veía unas obras que estaban haciendo, pero me entretenía lo suficiente como para no tener que aguantar las clases. Tiré la mochila de malas maneras a la mesa contigua a la mía, pues las mesas estaban aparejadas, arrastré la silla y me senté en ella. Para tener una buena charada saqué el libro de matemáticas, que es lo que teníamos a primera hora, y lo puse en la mesa, junto al cuaderno. Me puse a garabatear en el cuaderno, haciendo cosas sin sentido, hasta que el profesor llegó a mi lugar.

- Señorita July…

- Juliet, no July –dije, cansada de corregirle siempre mi nombre.

- Juliet. ¿Nunca aprende? Por favor, vaya a los servicios y desmaquíllese, en este instituto tenemos unas reglas básicas sobre la apariencia de los alumnos. Desde el primer día de curso igual, ¿no se cansa?

- No voy a ir al lavabo a desmaquillarme, como _desde el primer día de curso _–contesté, repitiendo sus palabras.

- Vaya al despacho del director, señorita –me ordenó_._

_- Como desde el primer día de curso_ –musité en bajo.

Salí por la puerta del aula de clase y recorrí el tan conocido corredor que desembocaba en el despacho de nuestro amado director.

Un día rutinario, como otro cualquiera.

_-Ronnie POV-_

Había malgastado un año de Bachiller y la consecuencia había sido repetir. Y, no sólo eso, sino que mis padres habían decidido mudarse para llevarme a un colegio privado. Como si no fuese suficiente ya ir a un instituto normal y corriente. Llegaba ya al tercer trimestre, puesto que mis padres lo decidieron a última hora, con que la situación era la siguiente: iba a entrar a un instituto cuando estaba más cerca de terminarse el curso que de haber empezado, no conocía a nadie, y yo no era muy sociable. El simple hecho de vestir un tanto dark hacía que la gente huyese, por decirlo de alguna forma, de mí. Los pijos rehuían mi mirada, sólo porque usaba delineador, y claro, al ser tío y usar eyeliner ya tenías que ser marica. No llevaba el uniforme puesto, porque era la primera vez que pisaba ese instituto y no sabía que había que usarlo. Entré a secretaría para informar de mi llegada. Allí me dieron algunas pautas para las clases y me dijeron que fuese a hacerle una visita al director, que él me informaría más correctamente.

Asentí y salí por la misma puerta que había entrado. Tuve que preguntar a una mujer de la limpieza por dónde se iba, pero al cabo de unos minutos conseguí llegar a mi destino. Llamé a la puerta con los nudillos. Nadie contestó. Aun así, estuve esperando. Al llevar ya tres minutos ahí quieto, fui a darme la vuelta para marcharme, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta. Una chica no muy alta, de cabello negro, que abusaba del maquillaje negro, y de complexión delgada salió por la puerta. Me miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, y cuando choqué con sus ojos se la devolví. Me agradó el hecho de saber que por lo menos había alguien como yo. Me hizo un gesto de despedida y se lo respondí.

- Señor Radke, puede pasar, le estaba esperando –al oír su voz, aparté la mirada de la chica y me adentré en el despacho.

Suspiré con fastidio.

- Hola –saludé y tomé asiento frente a él, esperando que no tardase mucho tiempo en soltar su diatriba de bienvenida.

_-Juliet POV-_

Después de la charla con el director, me dirigí a clase de nuevo, pensando en ese chico que había visto. Juraría que era nuevo, pues no le había visto nunca en este instituto. Me había llamado mucho la atención… Vestía como Crysthalle y yo, y también usaba eyeliner. Su pelo era negro y le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros; lo llevaba revuelto y un flequillo le caía hasta la altura de los ojos. Era alto e iba de negro, y tenía unos ojos de color marrón chocolate. Creía haberle visto un tatuaje en el cuello… pero eso no podía ser, sino no le habrían aceptado en este instituto.

Con estos pensamientos entré en clase, sin ni siquiera alzar la vista. Me senté en mi silla y me puse a mirar por la ventana, completamente dispuesta a no hacer nada de matemáticas.

Dejé que mi mente vagase por cualquier rumbo, pensando en todo y en nada. También recordé al chico que había visto en el despacho del director, y sonreí ante el recuerdo.

De pronto, el profesor llamó al orden la clase, la cual había concluido. Me felicité interiormente por haber sobrevivido a una hora de logaritmos y ecuaciones. El insufrible personaje que impartía mates salió por la puerta, y poco después entró la profesora McCan, de lengua, por la puerta. Pero no sola. Casi me caí de la silla del shock al ver al chico del despacho del director. Por lo que vi, él también se percató de mi presencia, e intentó ocultar una sonrisa, la cual acabó saliendo a la superficie. Miré afuera de la ventana y sonreí también.

- Alumnos, este es Ronald Joseph Radke. Ha tenido que mudarse repentinamente y, gracias a la buena formación que le han dado sus padres, le hemos dado plaza de estudiante.

Le miré de nuevo. Fallo: él también lo estaba haciendo. Bajé la mirada a mi cuaderno y me puse a pasar páginas entre los dibujos de forma nerviosa. Sentí unos pasos al lado de mi mesa, oí cómo la silla se movió.

- ¿Podrías quitar la mochila de la mesa, por favor? –preguntó amablemente una voz masculina.

Alcé la vista y vi que era el chico nuevo, de nombre Ronald. No pude evitar sonreír de lado.

- Claro, perdona –susurré, y aparté la mochila, dejándola en el suelo.

Me correspondió a la sonrisa y se sentó, mientras notaba como si el corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho.

- Soy Juliet, encantada –me apresuré a presentarme.

- Yo Ronnie. Encantado igualmente.

Sacó su libro de lenguaje, que parecía bastante usado y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Al pasar las páginas vi escrito "My Chemical Romance". Abrí la boca con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver mi gesto.

- ¿Te gusta My Chemical Romance? –tartamudeé como una tonta-. Quiero decir, son poco conocidos, empezaron hace un año…

- Sí, me gustan bastante –sonrió amablemente-. Los descubrí por casualidad, y desde entonces los escucho –comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

- Yo también –murmuré, todavía atontada-. No conocía a nadie que les escuchase, aparte de mi amiga Crysthalle.

Seguimos hablando en voz baja acerca de la música, y a cada palabra suya me sorprendía más.

Quizá había tentado a la suerte por la mañana al pensar que iba a ser un día rutinario, porque, definitivamente, me había equivocado.


	3. Avanzando

Cap. 2 – Avanzando.

_-Crysthalle POV-_

- Pero tía, estás loca… ¡Lo conoces de hace…! ¿Cuánto? ¿Una hora? –Le dije exasperada a Juliet-. Se te va la cabeza completamente.

- No le has visto, Crys, es… es… No sé cómo describirlo. ¡Le gusta My Chemical Romance! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tenemos muchísimas cosas en común, y…

- Corta el rollo, Juliet. No te puede gustar así como así, en unas horas.

- Pues eso parece, sí me puede gustar –objetó con certeza.

Sacudí la cabeza. Iba a ser imposible convencerla, sabiendo lo terca que era. Dejé que hablase de todo lo que había estado comentando con ese tal Ronnie. Intenté hacerme una imagen mental de él, pero era imposible. Juliet nunca había mostrado interés alguno por los chicos, por lo cual no sabía cuáles eran sus gustos. ¿Rubio? O quizá… ¿castaño?

Seguimos caminando hacia el comedor para almorzar. Me percaté de las miradas inquisitivas de algunas chicas más "famosas" del instituto, hasta llegué a imaginarme sus pensamientos. Aparté la mirada y entramos al comedor.

Estaba abarrotado, cómo no, y apenas había sitio en las mesas. Rechiné los dientes con furia, pues las pijas ocupaban tres mesas enteras, y ni siquiera utilizaban todo el espacio. Nos pusimos a la fila para coger algo de comer, mientras charlamos animadamente de algunos grupos de música que habíamos descubierto. A Juliet se le veía ansiosa cuando recogimos el almuerzo y nos dispusimos a buscar sitio; la pregunté al respecto:

- Se te nota desquiciada, ¿qué pasa?

- Es que… Ronnie está allá, solo en una mesa, y cuando entramos me hizo señas para que fuésemos con él, pero… no sé si… -empezó a trabarse con las palabras y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

- Vamos con él –dije de forma autoritaria-. ¿Quién es?

Señaló una mesa que estaba apartada, en una esquina del comedor al fondo. No distinguía bien al chico, pero fuimos hacia él, esquivando sillas, mesas y alguna que otra bandeja de comida. Cuando llegamos a su altura, contuve la respiración: con razón Juliet se había encaprichado. El chico era, simplemente, perfecto. Se parecía un montón a nosotras, tal y como había indicado mi amiga. A propósito, le di un codazo para que reaccionase, pues se la veía en estado de shock.

- Ho-hola Ronnie –musitó-, ésta es Crysthalle, la amiga de la que te hablé…

- Encantado de conocerte, Cyrsthalle –se presentó con una sonrisa radiante, a la cual respondí.

- Igualmente. Jul no ha dejado de hablar de ti en todo el camino –ante esto, recibí un pisotón en el pie, e intenté disimular una mueca de dolor.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa, ora a Juliet ora a mí.

- No, se estaba confundiendo con… Ro…bert. Exacto, Crys, te estaba hablando de Robert, ya sabes. El chico ese que es un poco macarra, de pelo largo rizado… -dijo a la defensiva Jul.

La miré arqueando una ceja, nunca se le daba bien mentir, y sin duda en este momento no estaba haciendo alarde de esa capacidad.

- Entiendo –murmuró él con una sonrisa disimulada.

Tomamos asiento frente a él, y durante los primeros minutos hubo un silencio por parte de ambos bastante embarazoso, ninguna levantaba la mirada de su bandeja semivacía. Así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto:

- ¿Has venido aquí hace mucho, Ronnie?

- Hace una semana o así, mi padre tuvo que cambiarse de ciudad por motivos de trabajo y decidieron traerme a este instituto –contó, contento de romper el silencio.

- Entonces, ¿viajas mucho con tu familia?

- Bastante, más de lo que me gustaría. Nunca termino de echar raíces en ningún sitio. Sólo las eché en Las Vegas, allí está mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Se llama Maxwell, aunque le llamo Max.

- Por lo que veo, le echas de menos –me atreví a afirmar.

- Bastante. Hablo con él dos veces a la semana por teléfono, así me entero de las movidas de mis amigos y eso.

- ¿Movidas de qué tipo? –intervino Juliet, curiosa.

- Teníamos una banda de música con unos amigos. Max sabe tocar el bajo, y, bueno, decidimos encabezarnos con ello… Pero como yo casi no puedo estar con ellos, nos hemos terminado disolviendo –se notó la pena en su voz.

- Oh, cuánto lo siento. No debería haber preguntado… -se lamentó Jul.

- Entonces –proseguí- estabas una banda… ¿Qué hacías?

- Era el cantante –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Cantas? –repetí asombrada-. Vaya, así que tienes buena voz.

- Supongo…

Hubo un silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez no fui yo quien lo rompió, lo cual me alegró.

- ¿Qué tipo de música hacíais? –curioseó Juliet.

- Rock, algo de hardcore y screamo… -musitó. Parecía avergonzado.

- ¡Wow! –exclamé-. Eso sí que es música.

No supimos qué más comentar durante el almuerzo. De vez en cuando comentábamos algo sobre música, un poco de otra cosa… Hasta que sonó el timbre.

- Debo irme. Tengo clase de gimnasia y eso está al otro lado del recinto –me quejé. Eché la mochila al hombro y me levanté-. Nos vemos, Jul. Ronnie, un placer conocerte, espero hablar contigo más a menudo.

- Yo también –sonrió.

- Adiós –dije, y antes de darme la vuelta, le guiñé un ojo a Jul, animándola.

Salí por la puerta del comedor con una sonrisa realmente estúpida.

_-Ronnie POV-_

Vi marcharse por la salida a Crysthalle, dejándome solo con Juliet. En verdad me iba a caer bien esa chica.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a clase, bastantes amonestaciones tengo ya por no hacer caso al director –musitó ella poniéndose en pié.

- ¿Amonestaciones? ¿Por qué? –pregunté, esperando que no fuese muy indiscreto.

- ¿No me ves? –dijo señalándose el maquillaje y el pelo-. No nos permiten venir así, pero me da igual lo que digan, ejerzo mi derecho de libertad de expresión.

La miré escéptico, con una sonrisa. Me gustaba que fuese tan decidida y que no se dejase reprimir.

- ¿Tú también has ido al despacho del dire por pintarte? –me dijo, mientras me ponía en pié.

- No –me reí-. Fue para darme la bienvenida, no creo que a mí me pongan amonestación por eso.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo, recelosa.

- Mi padre es influyente –me encogí de hombros-. No lo sé con certeza.

Se me quedó mirando, hasta que su mirada frenó en mi cuello.

- ¿Es eso un tatuaje? –preguntó, con la boca abierta en forma de "O".

- Sí, lo es. Representa a mi padre.

- Qué suerte… A mí no me dejan hacerme uno, y eso que ya soy mayor de edad. Pero dicen que mientras viva con ellos debo acatar algunas de sus normas –resopló.

- Sé de un sitio en donde te puedes hacer tatuajes y no se lo comunican a los padres –le informé, sonriente.

- ¿En serio? –vi de nuevo la ilusión en sus ojos, como cuando en clase empezamos a hablar.

- Sí, pero no está aquí. Habría que ir a las Vegas…

- Suena bien eso –dijo mientras abría la puerta del aula y nos adentrábamos en ella.

- Hablaremos de ello, y así, si quieres, te acompaño. Ya sabes, para que no te pierdas… -me apresuré a decir, intentando disimular la cita.

Sonrió ampliamente.

- Me encantaría que me acompañases… -contestó, agachando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro tras el flequillo.

Me quedé observándola mientras caminábamos, preguntándome por qué no decía nada más. Cuando frenó, paré con ella, sin comprender por qué nos habíamos detenido.

- Esta es nuestra aula –explicó al ver un poco de desconcierto en mi gesto.

- Ah, es cierto. A primera hora parecía más terrorífica, por eso no me he dado cuenta –dije como excusa, salvándome por los pelos.

- Entiendo.

Nos adentramos en clase, y fuimos juntos hacia la mesa. Nos sentamos y me percaté de que unas chicas de la primera fila nos miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que hablasen de mí. Así que, le dije a Juliet:

- Esas chicas de ahí creo que están hablando de nosotros. No dejan de mirarnos, hablar y reírse.

- ¿Quiénes? –alzó la vista y miró al frente-. Ah… La rubia de ojos verdes se llama Katherine, y la pelirroja Anelle. Son como las divas del instituto. Ya sabes… famosas por estos lares –cuchicheó apartando la vista de ellas.

- ¿Te pasa algo con ellas? –deduje, al ver que rehuyó a mirarlas-. Si no es muy directo preguntar, claro.

- De pequeñas… éramos amigas. Pero yo solía dejarlas más de lado por mi amiga Crysthalle, y ellas se molestaron. Ahora se dedican a hacerme la vida imposible aquí –musitó sin ganas.

Al verla tan desvalida, me dio el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla para reconfortarle, pero lo contuve a tiempo.

- Cuanto lo siento –me lamenté-. Pero bueno, ahora… tienes otro nuevo amigo –me atreví a decir-, y si te hacen algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

Me miró con una fina sonrisa.

- Gracias. Me alegra contar con otro amigo… Vaya, ya tengo dos, mi récord personal –su rostro se alegró.

- Descuida, seré un buen guardaespaldas –sonreí al verla de mejor ánimo.

Volvió a mirar hacia su cuaderno y dirigí la vista al frente de la clase, a las tales Katherine y Anelle.

- Ahora vengo –le dije a Juliet y me levanté.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda hasta que frené delante de las cotillas de las chicas que nos miraban.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Anelle.

- Que dejéis de reíros de nosotros. Porque precisamente no sois unas reinas como para ir hablando de los demás –miré con un poco de rabia a la pelirroja-. Y a ver si te lavas ese pelo de esparto que tienes.

Me miró horrorizada y acto seguido se llevó las manos al pelo. Sonreí para mis adentros.

- ¡Irás al director! –gritó Katherine-. Menuda grosería, te vas a ganar una amone…

- Adelante, estás invitada a ir a decírselo –le corté.

Me di la vuelta y me senté en mi silla cuando llegué. Alcé la vista a tiempo de ver salir a las dos insoportables por la puerta, seguramente en dirección al despacho del "supremo".

- ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó mi compañera, y ahora amiga, Juliet.

- Ponerlas en su lugar –comenté, orgulloso de mí mismo.

- Pero… ahora… me van a joder más –se lamentó, dejando caer la cabeza en los brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre la mesa.

Me mordí el labio. Primer error, y los que me faltarían por hacer.

- Lo siento. No pensaba que eso fuese a perjudicarte… -me excusé. Y, sin poder evitarlo, levanté la mano y le acaricié el pelo, con gesto cariñoso.

Noté cómo se congelaba bajo mi mano, y dejó de respirar.

- ¿Q-qué haces? –tartamudeó. Aparté la mano.

- Perdona… es que… bueno… -dije sin sentido alguno, y decidí cerrar el pico. _Mejor cerrar la boca y parecer idiota, que abrirla y demostrar que lo eres_, me dije interiormente.

Segundo error. ¿Cuántos podía cometer en cinco minutos? Seguramente que otros tantos.

Para entonces ya había entrado el profesor de a saber qué clase, y las dos insoportables, que me miraban con ira contenida. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Perdona, tengo que ir al baño –susurró Juliet y se levantó.

Le preguntó algo al profesor y al instante salió por la puerta. Me quedé alucinado por la forma en que salió.

¿Tercer error?

_-Juliet POV-_

Estaba hiperventilando cuando salí por la puerta. ¡Sin duda se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho! Anduve rápidamente hacia los baños de chicas, para relajarme y tener un poco de intimidad. Y, con un poco de suerte, que se me bajase el color rojo tomate del rostro. Llegué a mi destino y me sorprendí al ver lo dura que iba la manilla.

Chasqueé la lengua y volví a tirar, hasta que se abrió con dureza. Tuve que empujarla, para mi impresión. Sin duda la habían atascado, y eso pude comprobar cuando entré por la rendija que conseguí abrir. Contra la puerta había una de las sillas que había para sentarse mientras te retocabas los polvos, un cubo donde se ponían las toallas sucias para secarse las manos y dos papeleras. Ante esto, mi cara estaba hecha un cuadro, pues era de lo más extraño. Hasta que oí una voz que decía:

- Tranquilo, recuerda que estamos en los baños de chicas…

- Sí, pero hemos atrancado la puerta, ¿quién va a entrar?

Me pareció reconocer la voz de la chica, pero para asegurarme solté un estruendoso "¡Ejém!" que hizo a ambos dar un bote y salir de uno de los baños.

_-Crysthalle POV-_

_- _¡Mierda! –cuchicheé cuando me di con la puerta del baño en la cabeza a causa de la agitación.

Salí del baño con el tal Omar, y allí vi plantada a Jul, mirándonos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué haces, Crys? ¿Y quién es ese? ¿Y por qué estaba la puerta…? ¡Oh, mierda! –Algo de lo que estaba orgullosa de ella era que se daba cuenta de las cosas rápidamente, después de hacer mil preguntas en voz alta.

- Relájate, Jul… Este es Omar, y es nuevo. Lo han metido en mi clase, y, bueno… me dijeron que mientras estuviésemos en tutoría que le enseñase el instituto… y…

- Tienes que seguir enseñándomelo –atajó mi "amiguito".

- Yo… sólo venía a… necesitaba usar el baño –murmuró con nerviosismo, y entonces me fijé en lo roja que estaba.

- ¿Por qué estás como un tomate? –la interrogué, sabiendo que sacaría algo jugoso de esto.

- Yo… esto… Luego te cuento, ¿sí? Sigue enseñándole el instituto, de verdad que necesito el baño.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos, Omar –dije cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole fuera.

Cuando salimos, él me miró.

- Menuda forma tiene tu amiga de cortarnos el rollo.

- Déjala, está atravesando un momento crítico. ¿No ves lo roja que estaba? Eso es que tiene algo interesante que contarme –me reí, y él se unió a mis risas mientras seguimos caminando, y llegamos al patio trasero.

Estaba todo tranquilo, y el banco donde nos sentábamos mi mejor amiga y yo cuando salíamos en el recreo estaba limpio, con que nos encaminamos hacia allá. Hacía bastante sol, pero, por suerte, junto en el banco de mármol daba la sombra. Nos sentamos allá y nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta que… empezamos lo que habíamos terminado en los baños.

Tres cuarto de hora después de darme el lote con Omar, decidimos levantarnos del banco y encaminarnos hacia la clase, debido a que pronto iba a terminar tutoría, y se suponía que "iba a enseñarle el instituto al nuevo mientras tanto". Qué triste, ni siquiera habíamos pasado de los baños y el jardín… Claro que si necesitaba guía, ¿por qué no me iba a ofrecer de nuevo?

La hora de Historia que venía detrás fue totalmente un bodorrio, no había quien le siguiera el hilo al profesor. Intenté sobrellevarla mientras me mandaba papelitos con Omar, quien no dejaba de poner una obscenidad a cada frase que decía.

Tal vez me había pasado de convincente en los baños.

Me escabullí de clase nada más el primer toque del timbre, y me dirigí al segundo recreo que teníamos. Llegué bastante temprano: aún no había nadie en el comedor; con que me acerqué rápidamente a una de las mesas centrales y me senté en ella, esperando a que Juliet llegase. Miraba cómo se llenaba la cafetería, y entonces vi entrar a Ronnie. Sonreí de lado para mí.

- ¡Hey, Ronnie, aquí! ¡Tenemos sitio! –le grité por encima del gentío.

Me divisó moviéndose de lado a lado, y finalmente se dirigió hacia el sitio. Se sentó en una silla frente a la mía, con una mueca bastante graciosa en el rostro.

- Esto es extraño, ¿verdad? Tan sólo te conozco de hace dos horas, y mira, te sientas con nosotras.

- Sí, bastante extraño –corroboró con su típica sonrisa-. Pero no por ello desagradable.

- Entiendo –murmuré y decidí ir al grano-. ¿Te ha pasado algo con Juliet a tercera hora?

- Qué directa –dijo en bajo-. Sí… Esto… Bueno. Estábamos hablando y unas, que se llaman Katherine y Anelle, nos miraban riéndose. Así que me levanté y fui a hablar con ellas, diciéndoles que nos dejasen en paz. Luego volví con Juliet y me dijo que ahora la iban a joder más. En ningún momento pensé que eso fuese a influir… Y la vi tan mal que, mmm... –hizo una pausa-. No pude resistirme a acariciarle el pelo…

- ¡Ajá! ¡Por eso estaba tan roja y nerviosa! –pensé en alto, tocándome la barbilla con gesto pensativo, y casi de forma refleja solté-: ¿Te gusta Juliet?

- Eh…

- ¡Crysthalle! –oí de repente mi nombre, proveniente a mis espaldas. Me giré y ahí estaba Omar.

- Hola, Omar –sonreí-. Éste es Ronnie, un amigo.

- Hola –saludó mi compañero de mesa.

- Encantado. Oye, ¿tú no tenías una amiga que se llama Juliet…? La del baño, ya sabes.

- Sí, así es –contesté sin comprender.

- La he visto peleándose con unas chicas. Dicen que empezó ella, pero no sé. Cuando la llevaron a la enfermería a coserle en el labio ésas se reían…

- ¡¿En la enfermería?! –gritamos a la vez Ronnie y yo.

- Sí, aunque ahora está en el despacho del director.

- ¡Mierda! –aullé levantándome de golpe de la mesa.

Para cuando alcé la mirada, Ronnie ya había salido por la puerta del comedor.

_-Ronnie POV-_

Corrí por los pasillos abarrotados, apartando a la gente a manotazos y empujones, en dirección al pasillo donde estaba el despacho del director.

_¡Mierda!,_ pensé, _Ya has metido en un lío a Juliet. Joder, macho, ya te vale. ¡No sabes hacer una derecha…!_

Regañándome a mí mismo, me encontré frente a la puerta. La miré con recelo, y de repente oí un grito.

- ¡Señorita Fallen! Nunca pensé que llegaría a pelearse con las señoritas Phoebe y Yexbuit. Esto se merece una expulsión inmediata del instituto. No nos podemos permitir esta clase de peleas en el centro.

- Pero, señor, si yo no… -la oí interrumpir en vano.

- ¡Nada de peros! Ya me habían venido antes Katherine y Anelle informándome de que las había amenazado con reñir, pero no pensé que llegase usted a tal cosa.

Sin poder aguantarme, abrí de par en par la puerta.

- Ella no ha tenido la culpa. Han sido ésas, son ellas quienes buscaban pelea –dije con tono mordaz, adentrándome.

Noté el escrutinio de la mirada de Juliet, pero evité mirarla. No podía hacerlo, me sentía mal por haberla metido en tal lío. Y, además, había salido herida…

- Fui yo quien las avisé, señor McCall. Se estaban riendo de nosotros y fui a hablar con ellas –expliqué-. Y estoy segurísimo de que ella no ha empezado.

El director me miró parpadeando varias veces, y aguanté el escrutinio de revisión física. Imaginé lo que estaba pensando: el hijo de los Radke debería ser como su padre. Sin tatuajes, con el pelo corto y ordenado, bien vestido, y no que pareciese un underground punkie que pedía limosna por la calle. Digno de su empleo y educación, bien hablado y sin meterse en ningún lío. Y, por supuesto, no amenazar a señoritas.

Por eso odiaba las apariencias.

- Señor Radke, me ha decepcionado. –Pensé en todo lo anterior, sabiendo que desearía decírmelo en voz alta-. Aún así, he decidido no someterle a ningún castigo, en caso de que lo que me ha contado sea verdad, y no simplemente para salvar a la señorita Fallen.

- Confíe en mi palabra, señor director –murmuré entre dientes, educadamente.

- Eso haré. Dicen que los Radke son hombres de palabra.

Me dieron ganas de echarme a reír, pero pude contenerme a tiempo. Apariencias, lo que decía antes. Menos mal que no conocía a mi familia en el fondo. El único que se salvaba era mi padre. Desde pequeño siempre lo tuve en un altar, y le sigo teniendo. Es quien me ha enseñado a ser así, me ha influenciado en la música, en la forma de ser, etc… No podía decir lo mismo de mi abuelo, Ronald Radke. Mi padre me llamó como él por puro respeto, no por aprecio. Después de todo, no lo merecía.

- Pueden marcharse, tengo papeleo que hacer.

Ambos asentimos y ella se levantó. La ayudé, pues se la veía desvalida, y salimos por la puerta. Anduvimos unos metros por el pasillo completamente vacío. Ella llevaba la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rostro con el pelo. Emitía una respiración entrecortada, débil, parecía tan frágil… Paré en mitad del pasillo, y no se percató, pues siguió andando.

- Juliet –murmuré.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no iba a su lado. Se giró hacia mí, pero sin levantar el rostro.

- ¿Sí? –murmuró.

- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Discúlpame, no creía que fuese a pasar esto. Lo siento muchísimo.

No dijo nada, se limitó a seguir mirando al suelo, como un zombie. Puse la mano bajo su barbilla e hice que me mirase.

- Lo siento –volví a musitar como un imbécil.

Entonces me fijé en los puntos de su labio. Los llevaba a la altura de uno de los piercings al estilo snakebites. Vi que todavía sangraba un poco, debido a que se había mordido el labio como gesto de nerviosismo.

- No te muerdas, los puntos se abrirán –dije pasando un dedo por sus labios.

- Y-yo… n-no m-me i-importa… -tartamudeó.

No sé cómo, pero mi otra mano reaccionó sola y se posó en su cuello, con el pulgar acariciándole la barbilla. Aparté el dedo y me incliné sobre ella, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron levemente.

- Lo siento –murmuré de nuevo.

No contestó, pero se quedó quieta, sin separarse ante mi cercanía, cosa que me alegró. No llegué a besarla, simplemente me limité a quedarme así, sintiendo su respiración temblorosa en mis labios, y acariciando su mandíbula con el pulgar. Recorrí su clavícula con el dedo índice y sentí su propio escalofrío, que poco después se transmitió a mí.

De repente, el timbré sonó indicando que el descanso se había acabado, y que era hora de ir a clase. Aún así, no me moví, ni ella tampoco, hasta que el pasillo se abarrotó de gente que caminaba con prisa y maldiciendo al instituto. Nos miraban todos aquellos que pasaban a nuestro lado, pero no les presté demasiada atención. Nos alejamos el uno del otro unos centímetros, y nos miramos a los ojos. Vi que un rubor afloraba en sus mejillas e intentaba ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin querer, yo sonreí ampliamente, como se suele decir "de oreja a oreja". La gente seguía pasando a nuestro lado y observándonos.

- Hay que ir a clase… -susurró, ni siquiera le salió la voz. Pero conseguí entenderla por sus gestos y el movimiento de sus labios.

- Vamos –la tomé de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia clase.

Supe que Crysthalle iba a querer raptar a Juliet cuanto antes al vernos caminar juntos de la mano. Estaba buscando unos libros en su taquilla, y cuando nos vio se le cayeron los libros, literalmente, de las manos. Su cara estaba echa un cuadro. Le sonreí por encima del hombro, de modo que Juliet no se dio cuenta, pues iba mirando al suelo.

_-Omar POV-_

Me dejé arrastrar por el gentío en el pasillo, ya que no había quien caminase por allí. Seguro que aquí había más de 5.000 alumnos; era extremadamente agobiante. Conseguí salirme de la corriente de gente y me apoyé contra la hilera de taquillas. Unos metros más allá estaba Crysthalle, boquiabierta mirando a alguien… Sus libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo, y vi como uno de los estúpidos pijos le daba una patada a uno, lanzándolo lejos de ella. Eso le hizo salir de su embelesamiento y miró el libro, que estaba más cerca de mí que de ella. Avancé unos pasos y me agaché a recogerlo. Con él en la mano fui hacia una Crysthalle escéptica.

- He visto al chico que le ha dado una patada. Debería cortarle los cojones, y perdón por la expresión –dije poniéndome a su altura. Me acuclillé y apilé sus demás libros, y me erguí con ellos en la mano-. Aquí tienes.

Se los entregué. Los cogió torpemente, por lo que decidí no soltarlos, no fuese que se volvieran a caer al suelo. Vale que era joven, pero mi espalda no agradecía que me agachase tanto.

- Gracias –murmuró, todavía en shock por algo.

La ayudé a dejar los libros en la taquilla, y caminamos hacia clase.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –pregunté, ya que no hablaba, y eso era extraño. Cuando la conocí a segunda hora no callaba ni debajo del agua.

- Shockeada sería el adjetivo adecuado –dijo con voz chillona-. ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! ¡Es demasiado fuerte! Diablos, qué… increíble. ¡Es muy…!

- Frena el carro, que no te sigo –la corté con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué es eso tan impresionante?

- Ronnie y Juliet iban caminando de la mano, ¡¿te lo puedes creer?! ¡¡Y sólo se conocen de hace cuatro horas!! Joder… Qué fuerte.

- ¿También él es nuevo? –me sorprendí.

- Sí, exacto. Aquí suele venir mucha gente nueva cuando empieza un nuevo trimestre. Es algo que nuestro instituto acepta, a pesar de ser tan estricto.

- Entiendo. Eso lo sabía, mi padre me convenció para mudarnos.

- ¿Tú madre se opuso? –quiso curiosear.

- Está muerta –murmuré-. Iba en coche y tuvo un accidente, ella no se salvó, pero a mí consiguieron mantenerme con vida.

- ¿Estaba embarazada de ti para ese entonces? ¡Vaya…! Cuánto lo siento –se apenó.

- Tranquila, no me causa nostalgia –me encogí de hombros-. Nunca llegué a conocerla, ya sabes.

- Oh. Pero aún así de pequeño debiste extrañar a tu madre.

- No, la verdad es que no –admití-. A los años de su accidente, mi padre se casó con la que ahora es mi madre, y yo la tengo como tal. No reemplazó a nadie en mi vida, ella siempre estuvo ahí desde que tengo uso de conciencia. En cambio, la que me trajo al mundo, no… -chasqueé la lengua.

- Veo que no te gusta demasiado el tema.

- Es que me molesta –confesé- que muriese. Podría haber sobrevivido, pero se dejó llevar por la pena y acabó muriendo. Débil –gruñí entre dientes. Suspiré e intenté relajarme-. No quiero que pienses que le tengo rencor, simplemente, me jode… Yo sobreviví por ella, y ella no.

- Ya, bueno… -se abstuvo de comentar algo más, y seguimos caminando en silencio.

Entramos a clase y nos sentamos en nuestras mesas.

Me daba la sensación de que se había cortado algún hilo crucial entre Crysthalle y yo.

_-Katherine POV-_

Casi sufrí un desencaje de mandíbula cuando vi entrar por la puerta de clase a la maldita Juliet de la mano del nuevo, Ronnie, creí que se llamaba.

- ¡Por favor, Anelle, abanícame! –dije con tono dramático, en voz baja y haciendo espasmos con las manos en el pecho-. ¡Qué _hardcore_! –grité, aunque no supiese que significase esa palabra.

Anelle vino corriendo como un perrito faldero y me abanicó con el cuaderno.

- ¡Ay, qué _heavy _eres! –me quejé, usando otra palabra la cual desconocía, pero que quedaba la mar de bien en mis frases-. ¿No tienes un paño de seda? ¡Con el cuaderno casi me sacas un ojo!

- Perdona, Kat, lo olvidé en la limusina de mi papá. Salí con prisa, quise que todas envidiasen mi nueva falda –dijo moviéndo las caderas, y haciendo que los volantes de su prenda se moviesen de forma elegante.

- Me gusta el acabado que le ha puesto tu estilista. Unos cuadros escoceses originales y de buen bordado. Se parece bastante a nuestro uniforme, bien hecho: así no se ha dado cuenta ni el director –la halagué, orgullosa de que aprendiese de mí.

- Gracias, Kat. Sobrevaloras mi falda.

- Oh, lo dudo –contradije-. ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

- Apenas unos $500, quise gastarme más, pero iba con prisa. Debía ir a los Harrods, mi mamá había encargado ropa importada desde Austria, y quería probármela.

- ¿En serio? ¡Ay… No me cambies de tema! –recordé de pronto-. ¿Has visto eso? O sea, quiero decir, ¿la andrajosa Juliet está con Radke? ¿El hijo de empresario rico? _¡Oh my God! I can't believe it _–dije con un acento inglés, el cual me pareció bastante bueno-. Debería estar yo con él, o sea, ya sabes: ricos con ricos. Formaríamos una gran empresa… Mi _Daddy_ estaría orgulloso de que apuntase tan alto. Los Radke tienen una fortuna, por lo que sé, increíble. Aunque su hijo no sepa apreciarlo. –Pensé un instante-. ¡Ya sé! Flirtearé con él, ningún chico se me ha resistido, y él no va a ser menos –me acomodé la melena en el hombro, con gesto altanero y elegante-. Será mío, y su dinero también.

- Te admiro, Kat –susurró con los ojos brillantes-. Me encantaría ser como tú.

- Algún día aprenderás, Anelle, querida, y serás casi tan genial como yo.

Me giré con elegancia un poco. Ronnie me miraba con una mueca, la cual quise interpretar como una dulce sonrisa. Parpadeé respondiéndole la mirada, moviendo mis largas y espesas pestañas. Le guiñé un ojo, y me humedecí los labios. Él me miró atónito. Volteé, y miré al frente con placer. No iba a ser difícil engatusarle.

- ¡Que alguien me preste una palangana, voy a vomitar! –oí gritar a alguien al fondo segundos después.

Miré por encima de mi hombro, y me di cuenta de que era Ronnie. ¿Se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente de mí? ¡Nadie se reía así de un Phoebe! Me crucé de brazos malhumorada, y recosté la espalda en la silla, mientras observé como seguían entrando los demás compañeros de clase.


End file.
